percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Crown of Kronos: Chapter 1
Thanks to ExtremeSSJ4 for his review! I'll try to make this chap better :) Rose 09:45, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Alexandra’s P.O.V I shut my eyelids tightly, trying to get back to whatever dream I was dreaming. I took one glance at Nico, who was snoring peacefully on the bed nearby, and sighed, finally giving up on attempting to go back to sleep. Cursing Hypnos, I pulled my blanket away and got out of bed, letting out a yawn, and grabbed my coat. I slowly opened the door and it let out a loud creaking noise. I bit my lip and nervously glanced at Nico, and sighed in relief in the sight that he was still asleep. I walked outside and cautiously closed the door. You would ''not ''like to see him without enough sleep. He'd go all whacky and emotional, plus he'll get angry all day long. Believe me, I have experienced that nightmare. The cold air immediately pierced through my coat, and I shivered. A cold gush of wind blew my blond hair to the side, and I slided my hands onto my pocket for warmth. I took a walk around, trying to find a place to kill some time. I sat below the shades of a tall tree and bit my lip, trying to figure out the meaning of my somewhat weird dream. It all started pretty normally, the usual me whacking Persephone on the whack-a-mole machine, but then it started to blur into darkness. Two figures, both dressed in black dressed in black, stepped into the-whatever it was called, area? I couldn’t see what they looked like clearly because of the lack of light, but I was somehow convinced that they were a boy and a girl. Then suddenly, an odd red light glowed in the distance. It was a couch, a red couch, covered with black smoke, facing away from me. A figure was sitting on it, a woman, with long black hair that reached the tiled floor. They kneeled before her, not daring to look. “We have done your orders, Mistress.” The girl formally said. “Well done. You are dismissed.” The woman said, power booming from her voice. The two got up, gave her one last bow, and disappeared into the darkness. Then I woke up. At 3 freaking A.M. I closed my eyes and leaned against the tree, trying to relax. The melodic chirps from the birds, the cold breeze, the snore- The snore?! I opened my eyes and arched my eyebrows, trying to find who dared disturb me. I headed west, towards the source of the annoying voice. It couldn’t have been from the cabins, they were east from where I was at. I arrived at the Big House, and saw a short, overweight figure, lying on the terrace with his eyes closed. His Hawaiian tourist-styled shirt was only buttoned by a single button, the others popped out to the gods know where. Mr. D. I laughed and walked towards him, thinking that he may have been way too drunk. In his clutch was a bottle of wine, which assured me even more that the insane god of wine was having a really bad hangover. “Mr. D!” I yelled. “Wake up! You don’t want Chiron to tell Zeus that you got way too drunk.” He stayed perfectly still, not even slightly responding. I rolled my eyes and turned around. I walked down the steps, taking one last glance, when I saw something so absurd. I saw a drip of dark purple liquid, flowing down his chubby cheeks. I walked towards him and carefully observed it. Disgusted, I rubbed it off and smelled my fingers. It smelled like wine, only stronger, and my eyes stung of it. My eyes widened, recognizing it from the chemistry class at camp. It was poison, a magical poison, which was able to kill a mortal with only one drip. “Mr. D!” I shook him. He stayed unmoving, his eyes shut tightly. “Mr. D! Somebody, help!" Chiron rushed outside on his wheelchair, and his eyes widened when he saw Dionysus. "Alex, w-what happened?" He said in horror. I bit my lip. What the hades have the gods put me into? Category:The Crown of Kronos Category:Chapter Page